papermariortafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3 (PM)
Chapter 3: The "Invincible" Tubba Blubba Chapter 3 is a very quick chapter and is almost entirely skipped by any% categories. For categories that do complete it, it will be the first chapter that implements peril strategies involving the Mega Rush badge. Other important elements include collecting the seed within Forever Forest. Basic Tricks and Movement Strategies Avoiding Encounters (and UFOS) In Chapter 3 As discussed below, the introduction of the Mega Rush badge often causes Mario to be at one health, meaning that encounters (and particularly first strikes) are often run-threatening. The Tubba Blubba's Castle portion of Chapter 3 also introduces UFOs. If Mario is caught by one of the UFOs, he will be returned to the castle's entrance. As a result, it is very imperative to avoid encounters in Chapter 3. Notably difficult encounters include the Pirannah Plants in Forever Forest, the Spiked Goomba guarding the Repel Gel in Gusty Gulch, and most of the Clubbas in Tubba Blubba's Castle. The following tutorials soon display optimal movement strategies for avoiding encounters in Chapter 3: * Toad Town Tunnels * Forever Forest * Gusty Gulch * Tubba Blubba's Castle * Windy Mill Navigating Forever Forest Forever Forest is inteded to be a confusing maze, however, the paths you take will lead you to the same place every time. Every category will go to Forever Forest to obtain the Magical Seed which is needed to open Flower Fields, however the 100% and "Chalkboard" categories will need to also otain two hidden badges. The following map I stole from Gamefaqs will help you navigate Forever Forest. * Map of Forever Forest by Player Guy Forever Boo's Mansion RNG and Movement Strategies The Boo's Mansion segment of Chapter 3 is almost entirely movement based, with a small amount of RNG mixed in. Because there are no encounters within Boo's Mansion, optimizing your movement is essential. There are also two minigames within Boo's Mansion that are RNG based, similar to the Kooper Shell Minigame in Chapter 1. * See tutorial on Boo's Mansion Movement and RNG soon Spike Skip You can optimally clear the spike section in Tubba Blubba's Castle without having to use Bow. Doing so requires optimal movement an precise spin-cancel timing. * Video of Spike Skip Mega Rush and the Mega Rush Parakarry clip Mega Rush is one of the most broken badges in all of Paper Mario speedrunning, increasing Mario's attack power by 4 when in peril. There is a small Parakarry Clip that you can do against the leftmost dresser in the room where you obtain Mega Rush. This clip will cause Parrakarry to rise up and carry Mario to the top of the bed without having to open the drawer. This Parrakarry clip is allowed in all categories, including Glitchless. * See Mega Rush Parakarry Clip tutorial Castle Escape Text Skip RNG based. Chapter 3 Peach Cutscene The Chapter 3 Peach Cutscene is simple to complete and involves selecting 3 different things that Mario is "scared of", which Kammy Koopa will then put in Shy Guy's toy box. For the third selection, you should pick the top answer as it is not encountered in the run and is therefore the fastest option to mash through the text. For the first and second options, Mario will encounter the chosen "enemy", and what you will pick will depend on your route. Typically, All Cards routes will pick the top option (a Goomba and Fuzzy, respectively), while Glitchless will pick the bottom option (a Mushroom and Thunder Rage). Note: All Cards will only complete this cutscene if they fail or intentionally skip the Chapter 3 card LZS. Skips and Glitches Early Cutscene Skips via Blue House Skip By utilizing Blue House Skip, Mario can enter Chapter 3 through Toad Town Tunnels rather than Forever Forest. This skips multiple cutscenes in the beginning of Chapter 3, and is different from Early Train in that it also skips the Jr. Troopa fight in Chapter 3. * See main article: Blue House Skip Early Cutscene Skips via Early Train Early Train is a sequence break that tricks the game's trigger system into believing that Mario has progressed part of the way though Chapter 4. This trick can be reactivated after Chapter 2 is completed, re-triggering Chapter 4. Mario can then skip multiple cutscenes that occur in the beginning of Chapter 3, however Mario will have to fight Jr. Troopa as he enters Chapter 3, rather than when he leaves Chapter 3. * See main article: Early Train Quick Escape Quick Escape is an out of bounds Parakarry Clip that allows Mario to skip traversing through the the Eastern stairwell during the castle escape sequence in Tubba Blubba's castle. By performing Quick Escape, Mario will fall to the ground floor and can quickly exit the castle. * video link here Chapter 3 Peach Cutscene Skip Peach Cutscene Skips are in bounds Loading Zone Storage Tricks exclusive to the All Cards category that allow Mario to collect star spirit cards without triggering the associated Peach cutscene. By having a loading zone stored while Mario collects a star spirit card, the loading zone can overwrite the peach cutscene, skipping it entirely. * See Loading Zone Storage * See Peach Cutscene Skips Bosses Category:Paper Mario chapters